Words are very unnecessary
by princess consuela berishnikoff
Summary: Sara and catherine hate eachother...Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**It's just a silly getting together fic. I don't know how long it will be, but I do know I'll switch between first and third person.**

**This is my first posted fic, so be gentle. I also have no spell check, so I'm sorry for all the errors. **

**Disclamer: I don't own. If I did I wouldn't be putting all the hot young brunetts with the creepy old men.**

--

SARA:

Look at her. The way she tosses back her strawberry blonde hair as she shamelessly flirts with the guys. I'm sure that each one of them think it's special for them: her body language. The bed room eyes. The coy comments. Like always she looks perfect: Her hair perfectly styled, her make up put on flawlessly. You'd never be able to guess her age, but looks get you no where in this field. Well that's what I thought until that case with that up and coming show girl. It was high profile, and suposed to be mine. The bastard wanted into Catherine's pants. He should have just bought her a drink...

Right now I'm just sitting in my cornor of the break room, sipping on my life suport that is coffee. My shit brown eyes sunken from lack of sleep, and my stringy brown hair lazily tied back. I'm staring at a forensics magazine. Not really reading, but trying to avoid everyone. I've never been good at small talk. I always just spurt out random facts about this and that. I let out a yawn and stretch a little.

CATHEINE:

I've just asked Greg if he's still dating that girl with the green eyes when my very own eyes catch a glimps of Sara stretching her arms upwards, revealing a strip of toned skin. Despite the...Bad blood between us, I can admit she's not the worse looking person on this planet.

"Catherine?" Greg asks. I snap my attention back towards him and quickly say what I think is the right responce to whatever he just said. "I'm happy for you." Nice Willows. I instantly catch the cocked eye brow and get what he said. "She wasn't good enough for you anyway." I add in a husky voice so he is too distracted to realise I wasn't paying attention.

GRISSOM:

I walk into the breakroom, happy that all my little worker bees are here. I Give Warrick and Greg a DB in the desert, and reward Nick's hard work with a solo case. And I look at the remaining two. "Ladies, You've got a DB in henderson" I've forgoten how mad Catherine gets when I give her cases far away. I also forgot that death glare of hers. Scares the shit out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my chapters are so short. The only time I can write in peace is at like 1 in the morning, and I'm usually tierd.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclamer: I don't own.**

--

Sara's dark brown eyes shot daggers at Catherine's head as she decaired that she was driving. "You suck" she uncharacteristically mumbled under her breath. Sara would have suggested she'd drive if she wasn't so sure Catherine would bitch about it.

SARA:

Fucking Grisom. He's suck a prick, and the only reason he pairs me with that bitch is because he wants us to get along. like that's going to work, the only thing that will come of this is one (or both) of us dying!

Right now Catherine's walking ahead of me, swinging her hips like she's trying to seduce every person in the parking lot. I don't dare look, it's like she has a camera in her ass, and knows when people are staring. She gets this cocky grin, and adds a little more hop to her step. The ONE TIME I looked she snapped around and caught me. I only looked because she was bent over in front of me picking up some trivial item.

As we get closer to the car I start to wonder how akward this will be, I almosted missed what Catherine said to me.

CATHERINE:

Yeah so I purposely said I was going to drive with intentions other than because I wanted to drive. I knew Sara wanted to. I know it's imature, but being passive aggressive is the only way to work out my hatred for her. Maby "Hate" is a strong word, but I certinally

don't like her.

I'm starting to feel a little bad for all the times I've picked on her...Like that time I bent over in front of her to pick up a straw, and called her out when she looked at my ass. It astounds me sometimes, how childish we act. So I decide to offfer a peace treaty.

"Hey Sara," I call over my shoulder "Did you want to drive?" I ask her, trying not to sound as if I'm just being nice to look good. She doesn't answer me. I pause for a second, wonder if she's ignoring me so I repeat my question a little louder.

SARA:

"Would you like to drive!" Catherine shouts at me. I must of zoned out. "Uh...Yeah" I groggily said as I come out of my 'happy place.' She must of found this amusing because she's now facing me, with that silly girn she uses on the guys plasterd on her face. It's never been directed at me before. I try to avoid her eyes for some reson when I thought crosses my mind...

CATHERINE:

Sara must have been zoned out or something, but when she answers my quesion in a sleepy voice I found it kind of cute. So Now I'm facing her, my lips curled up into a grin. She can't look me in the eyes for some reson, but I find her even more adorable. Which is wierd, I'm suposed to hate her. I'm about to shrug it off when a thought crosses my mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm taking in what everyone says, and am going to try for a longer chapter this time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

--

GREG:

Ever sence Catherine and Sara got back from that case, they've been acting kind of wierd. They usually are allways side by side when they work a case, even when they are just walking down the hall they are still talking about it. Now it's as though they are avoiding eachother...Maby they got into a fight...Perhaps some wrestling was involved.

I made some of my special coffee as bait so I can get Sara in here to ask what happend. Sara comes through the door -as planned- and grabs a cup. "Hey Sara!" I quickly call out before she can get away.

SARA:

Alright! Greg made coffee! That'll get me ready of another shift of avoiding Catherine. Oh if you haven't caught on: I kind of like her, apparently. But if I ignore it long enough it'll go away.

I'm about to leave the breakroom when Greg calls out. "Hey Sara!" I turn around to face him. I don't like the look he's wearing on his face. "Did you and Catherine get into a fight?" he asked. Shit. Quick Sidle, think of something! "No." Nice. I don't think he buys it because he's looking at me funny. "Are you sure? Because both you and Cat are acting wierd." He cocks an eye brow at me. Change the subject.

Before I could think of a way to get out of this my beeper gose off. A gift from the karma gods, I expect. I grab my beeper and look at it. "It's Catherine" I tell Greg and shoot him a smile before practically running out the door.

CATHERINE:

I'm sitting in my office wondering why I just paiged Sara. Oh yeah...To talk about...Whatever it is between us. It's been festering for too long now, and I fear it's going to comprimise my preformance as a CSI. But I'm starting to feel like it's a bad idea. Shit what am I going to say "Hey Sara I have a big gay crush on you!" I'm guessing she respond to that positively.

"Catherine?" Damn it, here she is. No turning back now. "Come in." I say, trying to sound confident. She walks in looking...Nervous? She probly thinks I'm going to bitch at her. I don't blame her.

"Sit down" I suggest as I guesture to the chair in front of my desk. She throws me a strange look before complying. Now or never Willows, just be straight with her...Well more like gayly forward.

"I think we need to talk about any feelings there is between the two of us."I bluntly say. She looks horrified. Maby I didn't word it right. "I mean...All the times we've argued...There is something behind it." I quickly add. Now she has a cold look in her brown eyes. Shit. I better get this over with before she compleatly frosts over. "I'm atracted to you." I blurt out. Smooth move Willows.

SARA:

I can only stare at her now. She's got to be kidding, or just setting me up or something. "Sara?" she asks. I'm trying desprately to think of a way to get out of this. "Say something" she quietly says. This has to be a joke. No way she'd like me. But if it's not a joke...I don't want to pass this up.

"Really?" I quiz. It seems as though I'm not as articulate as usual. I try not to sound hopeful, but I can't be so sure what I sound like right now. She nods at me "Really" she tells me. "How long?" I ask her, still not wanting to unveil my affection for her. "I don't know...But This morning when I offerd to let you drive...I realised it. And watching you drive I couldn't think of anything else, but about how beautiful you are." She seems nervous, but confident in her feelings.

I pause. Hoping to God -if there is one- that this isn't some cruel joke. "What if...I like you back?" I simply ask her.

CATHERINE:

:"What if...I like you back?" she asks me. What's that supose to mean? Does she like me? Or not? I can't pause too long or she'll start to think too much about this. "I'd ask you on a date." Did I just say that? I smile a little to add a lighter mood to the conversation, and she returns with her silly grin. "Where would you take me?" She's got to be kidding, but I continue to talk without thinking "To breakfast...After shift." I tell her, hope filling my words. And with the same goofy grin on her lips she says something I never expected. "You can drive."

END

--

**Yeah, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but hey, it's a start! **


End file.
